All You're Giving Me Is Fiction
by anaeifly
Summary: Episode tag to that super slashy limo scene in 'All In'. Light, fluffy Mike/Harvey slash. Oneshot. T for safety and kissing.


"I can't believe you're making me change in the car," Mike griped, struggling into the sleek black pants and trying to tuck in the shirt in such a way that it looks like it might actually _fit _him.

"I can't believe you don't own a tux," Harvey shot back without a trace of sympathy, not turning his gaze from the window.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Touche," he muttered under his breath. He was fairly certain that Harvey wasn't even paying attention, but he decided not to push it; there was no fun in arguing, at least not when Harvey was so clearly in a bad mood.

"So," Mike said once he'd managed to get himself pretty much dressed, trying to find the ends of his tie, "you just carry around an extra tux for the random occasion?"

"No," Harvey replied sharply, finally turning his gaze on Mike, his eyes reminding Mike of a broken bottle he had seen on someone's front steps when he was a kid-somewhat sad and extremely dangerous if one did not tread carefully. "Something told me you might need it. And by 'something' I mean common sense, and by 'need it' I mean you're an idiot."

Mike scoffed slightly at the irony of that one. "Can I ask _why _we're going to Atlantic City instead of just messengering these contracts?"

Harvey pretended to consider the question for a moment before answering, turning away from Mike again. "No."

Mike really, truly could not resist. "Now, I'm sensing a little hostility," he said lightly, still trying to tie his damned ridiculous bow tie. "You know what I think?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I think you're still stung about Donna, you see a chance to blow off some steam, and you need a wingman." Which, okay, was most likely pushing it a little, but hey, it was all in the spirit of teasing Harvey.

"Easy, Dr. Phil." Harvey's voice was low and unamused, and Mike realized with an uneasy jolt that at least half of what he'd just said was probably true. "We're here."

Mike finally finished tying the stupid tie. "There," he said, tweaking the ends. "How's that?"

Harvey glanced over at him, his expression automatically morphing into one that clearly said 'you're hopeless'. He angled his body toward Mike's and made a beckoning motion with his hand. "Come here."

Mike shifted down the seat apprehensively. "Is it really that bad?" he asked, sneaking a look down at the tie. He _thought _it looked straight, but then again, maybe it was just the angle he was at.

"No, it's worse, trust me," Harvey answered, staring at his neck. He looked up as he untied the knot, his brown eyes catching Mike's and, oh, God, _why _was that sexy? It was entirely unfair for something so mundane to be so hot. Damn Harvey.

During the minute or so it took him to fix the tie, Harvey didn't move his eyes from Mike's once. When he was done, he didnt remove his hands right away, and for a second Mike wondered if Harvey was considering strangling him, but then his hands moved away, and he dismissed the thought. He cleared his throat. "So...what was that about?" he asked, raising his eyebrows quizzically.

Harvey shrugged. "Mostly just to prove that I can tie a bow tie better and more quickly than you without even having to look at it."

Mike laughed softly. "I'm not sure that was really necessary," he said. "We both know you're the best closer in New York." Almost unconsciously he ran over Harvey's reply again in his head and frowned. "Wait, _mostly_?"

Harvey shrugged again. "Well, there's this too," he said, closing the small gap between them and pressing his lips to Mike's and holy crap, no wonder the guy had slept with so many women. He was actually _that_ good a kisser.

Mike was still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing when the kiss just...ended. His eyes flew open (when had he closed them?) and he stared at Harvey, not quite sure what to say or do. He saw Harvey's lips moving, but it took him a moment to register that words were coming out.

"That was stupid," Harvey was saying, backing quickly away from Mike. Mike reflexively grabbed his wrist, and Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"No, it _wasn't _stupid," he said quietly, hardly able to believe he was actually saying it. Harvey's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I just didn't-I wasnt expecting it, is all."

Just then, the car slid to a stop, and Harvey glanced out the window over Mike's shoulder, grimacing. "Later," he murmured. Then he yanked his wrist from Mike's grip and turned to open his door. "Let's go, Robin."

Mike grinned, pushing his own door open. "Ready, Batman."


End file.
